Such transverse spreading arrangements are known from practice. They are fixed to the rear end of the chassis of the road finishing machine, that means between the chassis and a screed towed by the chassis. Laying material, for example mixed bituminous laying material, is conveyed onto the transverse spreading arrangement by means of a longitudinal conveyor, also referred to as scraper belt. The task of said arrangement is to spread the mixed laying material in the transverse direction of the road finishing machine, so that the laying material is available over the complete width of the following screed. To this end, the transverse spreading arrangement has two spreading screws, namely a left and a right spreading screw. The two spreading screws work in opposite directions with respect to each other such that they transport the supplied mixed laying material each from the center of the road finishing machine to its outer sides. This working of the spreading screws in opposite directions can be achieved by contradirectional pitches of their threads, so that the spreading screws can still have a common shaft and a common sense of rotation. Moreover, they can still be driven by a common screw drive.
Due to the considerable forces, the outer ends of the spreading screws are usually not mounted freely but each in a screw bearing bracket. Due to the laying material transported against these brackets, considerable abrasive wear occurs at said screw bearing brackets. To increase the service life of the screw bearing brackets, it is known to place wear plates on their inner surfaces which must be exchanged at regular intervals.